


dandelion puff

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pain, Tattoo Artist Terushima Yuuji, Tattoos, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, as a hobby anyways, it's very mild, stick and poke tattoos, vaguely, what you'd expect from needles lol, yams is 17 and teru is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: They're lounging on Yuuji's bed, watching YouTube videos on his laptop and tangled together, when Yuuji gets distracted.Yuuji drags a finger along the side of Tadashi's neck and asks, "Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?"Tadashi glances at Yuuji, tilts into the hand that weaves into his hair. "I'm not old enough yet."Yuuji smiles and he leans closer with an excited noise. "Ever heard of stick and pokes?"
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	dandelion puff

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with some teruyama (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ 
> 
> i originally planned on having another tsukihina fic written, but inspiration hit and i ended up with this instead. so look forward to a tsukihina fic next! i think
> 
> betaed by [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa)!
> 
> **small warning: if you don't like needles, and by extension being stabbed with them, this fic isn't for you! please don't make yourself uncomfy**
> 
> spotify playlist while you listen? → [teruyama](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71D3qq3WP945YVsq3ZOxKR?si=jVL_Nd_MTyyw39ININ6dzg)
> 
> enjoy! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

They're lounging on Yuuji's bed, watching YouTube videos on his laptop and tangled together, when Yuuji gets distracted. 

Yuuji drags a finger along the side of Tadashi's neck and asks, "Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?" 

Tadashi glances at Yuuji, tilts into the hand that weaves into his hair. "I'm not old enough yet." 

Yuuji smiles and he leans closer with an excited noise. "Ever heard of stick and pokes?" 

Tadashi shakes his head. 

Yuuji's grin grows and he raises his free hand to gesticulate while he speaks. "They're simple tattoos done with a needle and some ink! I have one that I did a couple of years ago with a sewing needle and sharpie ink. I keep forgetting to recolor it." He pulls up his pant leg to show off one of his tattoos, a faded and splotchy smiley face resting on the inside of his right ankle. 

Tadashi squints. "That doesn't sound very safe." 

Yuuji clings to Tadashi like a koala, trapping his arms to his sides. "Hey! I was working with what I had! I got professional needles and ink eventually. Some new ink actually came in recently, if you want one." Yuuji wiggles his brows. 

Tadashi sighs. "What would I even get?" 

Yuuji squeezes him. "Anything you want! Preferably something simple that can be small since it'd be your first." 

Tadashi feels a sudden excitement crash into him, looks away with a smile. "Okay." 

Yuuji blinks. "Now?" 

Tadashi nods. 

"Yes!" Yuuji let's Tadashi go and prances around the room as he gathers the supplies, leaves for a moment to wash his hands and comes back wearing blue gloves. He wiggles his fingers as he asks, "What d'ya want?" 

"Hang on." Tadashi grabs his phone and taps around before showing the screen to Yuuji. 

It's a dandelion puff, short, spattered lines radiating from an invisible center with a thick stem curving upwards to meet it. 

"Pretty," Yuuji says and wheels his desk chair to the bedside. He starts sterilising and arranging the supplies on the nightstand next to his bed. "Nice symbolism, too. Do you already know where you want it?" 

"Somewhere easy to hide." 

Yuuji hums. "Ankle, hip, finger, or behind an ear." 

Tadashi tilts his head side-to-side. "I think… Behind the left ear." 

Yuuji smiles. "Cute." He claps his hands together. "Now lay down and shuffle close, I can't work without the canvas." 

Tadashi giggles as he lays on his right side and scoots as close to the edge of the bed as he can without falling off. 

Yuuji shifts away the hair and wipes the area with rubbing alcohol before grabbing a ballpoint pen and sketching out his rendition of the design on skin. He takes a picture with his phone and shows Tadashi. "That look good?" 

Tadashi grabs the phone and zooms in to get a closer look. 

The sketch sits on the soft spot between the base of his skull and the muscles of his neck. It looks like a mixture of the image Tadashi showed and Yuuji's sharp artstyle, with the addition of a single jagged leaf coming off of the bottom of the stem. 

Tadashi hands the phone back. "Perfect." 

"Cool." There's some shuffling and tearing before Yuuji rests his gloved hands on Tadashi's skin. "I'm gonna start. Want me to count down?" 

Tadashi takes a deep breath in anticipation. "Sure." 

"'Kay. Three," Yuuji taps his finger once. 

"Two." _Tap_. 

"One." 

There's a single sharp pinch and then more one after the other. Tadashi relaxes into the bed, tries not to move too much for fear of making Yuuji miss. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Uh, kind of? It feels like I'm being poked with a sharp pencil." 

Yuuji laughs. "That sounds about right." 

Tadashi starts to scroll aimlessly through his phone when there's a distinct _crunch_. 

Tadashi sputters. "It just _crunched_." 

Yuuji keeps stabbing and wiping. "Oh like a pop? It's supposed to do that, means that the needle is breaking enough layers of the skin." 

"It didn't sound like a pop! Why is it _crunchy_?" 

"Well, this needle is technically three in one, so three pops together probably sounds crunchy." 

Tadashi's hand flings out as he huffs. "I _guess_." 

Yuuji snorts. 

They continue on in silence, with the exception of the consistent pops, crunches, _whatever_ , and a Vine compilation playing in the background. 

Tadashi cringes here and there at particularly painful jabs, but otherwise has become desensitized to it. Not quite numb, because it's still _there_ , but. Less. Yeah. He says as much when asked. 

It only takes around forty-five minutes for Yuuji to declare it done. 

Yuuji gives the area one last wipedown, then covers it with a thin layer of antibacterial ointment and a bandaid. He seals up the needle and pulls off his gloves as he talks. "Leave the bandage on for a few hours, maybe five, and then you can leave it uncovered. Don't let it soak in water for about a month though, it'll fade." He sticks out his tongue and tosses the disposables at the trash can next to his desk. 

It misses. 

He blows a raspberry as he gets up to throw them away properly and continues on with instructions. "Keep it clean! You can kind of rinse it with water and a little antibacterial soap, but don't go scrubbing it for a few weeks. If it gets crusty, don't pick at it, that keeps the ink in. Oh, and keep it moisturized with some unscented lotion." 

Tadashi wrinkles his nose and nods. He rubs his fingers over the bandage. "That's a lot." 

Yuuji shrugs. "Basic care so it doesn't have a chance to get infected." 

"Noted," he sighs as he falls back onto the bed. Tadashi looks to where Yuuji is putting away the ink with a pout. "Write it down for me?" 

" _Fine_ ," Yuuji groans. There's a smile on his face. 

Tadashi beams with a happy flush. 

* * *

_Bonus:_

Yuuji holds out a slice to Tadashi. "Do you want some?" 

Tadashi leans away as his face screws up. "No thanks." 

Yuuji shrugs and pops the lemon slice into his mouth. "What about the peel? It's sweet." 

"Swallow before you talk. And sure…" 

It really is sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!! DON'T DO STICK AND POKES IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE ALL THE RESEARCH FIRST! like seriously, please, do thorough research first. here's some links to start off if you're interested:
> 
>   * [Fuck Yeah, Stick n' Poke! - FAQ](https://fyeahstick-n-poke.tumblr.com/faq)
>   * [Everything You Should Know Before Getting a Stick-and-Poke Tattoo](https://www.byrdie.com/stick-and-poke-tattoo-4776093)
>   * [How to stick and poke?](https://sticknpoke.com/how-to-stick-and-poke/)
>   * [Stick and Poke Aftercare](https://sticknpoke.com/stick-and-poke-aftercare/)
>   * [Best Needles for Stick and Poke Tattoos](https://stickandpoketattoo.com/blog/p/best-needles-for-stick-and-poke-tattoos#:~:text=The%20most%20popular%20one%20used,8%20do%20provide%20more%20control.)
> 

> 
> **dandelions:** emotional/physical healing; overcoming every hardship by standing strong and proud; wishes


End file.
